


Alive, but Not Unscarred

by Antievil



Series: Trips Cinematic Universe [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, including DLCs and a lot of OC side plots, look this is a novelization of most of d2, with a huge cast of OC characters and almost no cannon ones ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antievil/pseuds/Antievil
Summary: Vel is a proud titan of the Last City. She's been training for years and is finally on her way home from her first long term mission, but not everything happens smoothly.The Red Legion attacks and everything shifts. Without her Light how will Vel and Fireteam Stray handle the war and everything that happens after. How will Vel change?





	1. Of Humble Beginnings

There was a flash of a camera, which blinded two sets of orange eyes. Three guardians stood near the jukebox smiling at the small ghost in a red shell. Two similar looking blue haired, orange eyed Awoken, and a blue exo with red face paint and no eyes.   
  
“Come on T bud can’t you look happy for once. Ding dong the taken king is dead!” The male Awoken, noticeably shorter than his friends but also dressed much more formally attempted to put his arm around the eyeless exo, tiptoeing to reach his shoulders.   
  
“Yes Kato, and I would like to enjoy myself over in a quiet area, large parties are more of your scene.”   
  
“For a hunter, you’re such a buzzkill Tarow, even Vel is enjoying herself and she is awkward in large… where’d she go?”   
  
“For a warlock, you are not very smart are you?” Despite the lack of eyes or even eye structures, sarcasm and exasperation came across the robotic face.   
  
Meanwhile, blue and green pulled itself up on to a random piece of scaffolding, high above the courtyard of the tower where guardians of all sorts were having a huge festival. Closing her eyes and just bathing in the light of the Traveler and the breeze, Vel sat and dwelled in her own thoughts.   
  
It was strange, the Taken King had been slain by some of the most elite of guardians, some who repeatedly and unforgivingly destroyed her in Trials, in the Crucible, in any and everything she did that group of six usually did it better. 

She was fresh out of the Cosmodrome, her and Kato being raised at the same time only a few months before the Taken had stormed into Sol. There was much to learn and she was eager, ready to save and protect as many as she could, with her fists, with her strength, with her will. 

She was the shield that held the wall, the storm of fists, the hammers that defended the weak. Or she would one day be that when she figured out the other supers.  
  
She could see her brother, possibly in blood, but definitely by choice, wandering the room talking to various people, still attempting to earn Lord Shaxx’s attention. Poor fool. Tarow-5 wandered the outskirts of the party to a more secluded table and corner, and she could imagine the polite small talk he would make with the other guardians he’d run into. 

She should probably say goodbye, the Vanguard had a mission for her to go to the far side of the EDZ, a long term assignment too. Fallen had been on the retreat but smaller settlements were still struggling to repel them. 

Leaning back on her hands she looked up into the night sky and sighed. Something was missing from what should be an ideal life for a guardian. She helped people, she had great friends, she was respected and trusted, but it felt like there was something she had to do still. A piece missing. Was it honor? Glory? A legend to be remembered by?   
  
The roar of an engine went off what felt like just above her. Jumping like a startled cat Vel noticed she had dented the metal roof she sat upon.   
  
For now, at least she was the wandering titan helping anyone as best as she could. That’s all she ever wanted, to help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is me word vomiting in hopefully a coherent manner. Vel is my first Destiny OC, starting to take shape when I started the game in November of 2018, and through my friends its evolved into a whole universe we lovingly call the Trips Cinematic Universe.
> 
> From the deepest parts of my heart; thanks to Delilah, Eric, Willow and Tori for being great friends and helping me build a world so detailed and immersive I had to go write an actual novel around it.
> 
> If you want to see some of the great ocs we've developed check out the other TCU fics.


	2. Hard Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red War is starting.

The long term mission was easily a success, a few dozen fallen just annoying the village, blasting and smacking them was not the most difficult thing she had done in a while. Living amongst humans had been nice. She watched some grow up, others pass, but left with more faith in humanity and the compassion of people. A couple more minutes of easy cruising and then she could tell Kato and Tar about the nice lady who made her breakfast as a thank you for everythin-   
  
“I’m not getting a signal from the Tower.” LD flicked over to her. “That’s not good.”   
  
“Its probably just that storm that was rolling-” She rolled her eyes and scoffed.   
  
“No Vel, there are _no communication towers_.” Shock, surprise, disbelief, so many emotions conveyed in the simple six words.   
  
“Yeah I can see why now…”   
  
Red ships dominated the skyline. Smoke, fire, supers, explosions dotted Vel’s view. The Last City had been breached, and not even the Traveler was left untouched, the arms of some sort of parasite wrapped against it.   
  
“I’m dropping you in the hangar, as close as we can get.” 

“Good and while you’re at it, keep trying Tarow and Kato. I don’t like this one bit.” Genuine worry and fear flooded her gut. 

“I don’t think anyone would like this, except maybe the Cabal.” LD sounded somewhere been sarcastic and exasperated, and her shoulders felt lighter. With a breathless laugh, the two dropped into the Hangar, or what was left of it.   
  
“Vel at the hanger. Anyone copy?”   
  
“This is Zavala, all available guardians are to head towards the Plaza, escort survivors for evacuation.”   
  
Breathe in, _click_, breathe out, _shlink_. Hand cannon in her hand, and shotgun on her back she nodded her head and the door opened. 

The sounds of war entered her ears, and her vision turned red.   
  
Then, pain. There was a lot of pain. Her jaw was really sore. 

**“Are you okay guardian?!” **Shaxx was naturally loud and with this ringing in her ears it was only worse.   
  
“Am I supposed to answer that honestly?” Face firmly on the nice cool metal floor, that really hit the spot.   
  
**“Lost you there for a moment, too lost in the heat of battle. Now get up and fight on guardian, take from my armory if you need it.” ** Shaxx pried the broken doors open for her. **“Zavala is not too far. Eyes up guardian.”**

“Thank you sir. Keep em safe, hold the line.” Working her jaw she grabbed a fresh scout rifle as she sprinted through the sparks and broken pipes. 

Earlier she had been a reckless force of nature. Now she was smart, still reckless but in more calculated bursts. Charging at weak points, picking off the easier targets. Conserving ammunition and taking time to breathe, heal and think.   
  
She entered the Plaza, but no one was around. She ran through the hallways, but LD couldn’t find a sign of anyone. No communications, no orders, not even a whisper about what was happening next. The main door was blown out, and debris blocked most of the way forward. With as bit of snooping she found an open path forward through what looked to be someone’s apartment. Soot and concrete dusted the floor near the hole, the door broken, a crib standing intact near the door. This had been a home, an someone had blown it to high hell. As her body tensed sparks flew off her armor.   
  
Looking out towards the sky she could see the Traveler, and she was filled with hope, with its Light there was nothing that they couldn’t beat. 

Then it exploded.   
  
It was cold. She’d never been cold before, nor had she ever been heavy. Armor was really heavy, as were guns. Everything around her dimmed, as if the light just disappeared.   
  
“Boss… I.. I can’t feel the light.”   
  
“I can’t either. LD… I don’t know what to do.” Her head was fuzzy. Did getting the light taken away really take that much out of her? Vel closed her eyes, just a short nap.   
  
“Boss? Hey boss…” LD was really loud. She just needed a short break. “Oh light you’re bleeding out!!!” Oh.. that was the weird sticky thing her hand was in. Well fu-


	3. Retreat and Rebar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red War getting into gear, people going places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than I usually do in one go, but this all goes together nicely.

She was sore. Really really sore. She had never felt this kind of pain before, but something was calling to her.  
  
“Farm-survivors-safety…” You’d think angels wouldn’t have super gruff voices but she liked it. “This is Suraya Hawthorne-” Such a pretty name.  
  
She could feel something jabbing her in the face, the sharp corners of LD’s shell hitting her face as he’s done dozens of times before.  
  
“Boss come on. You’re not dying like this.”  
  
She was a little warmer now but felt heavy still.  
  
“Can I get five more minutes? I’m tired still.” Heavy clanks filled the silent ruin. Arms limply falling onto the ground.  
  
“No you can’t. Kato is with the survivors and he’s on his way to get you.” LD tried to lift her head. “You can’t let your brother see you like this can you? All bloody. He might think he’s better than you or something.” A groan echoed through the ruins.  
  
“Can’t let that happen.” Taking struggling deep breaths Vel sat up, bracing herself on one of the few standing walls.  
  
“This is Kato, LD do you copy?” He sounded breathless, worried, anxious.  
  
“We copy, I’m not sure where exactly we are and Vel is really hurt.” LD’s voice almost broke,  
  
“I can’t heal her.”  
  
“Hold out for a lil longer LD, Solstice get me a ping on them. Vel you there?” The titan let out a brief groan. “Damn you sound bad. Wake up wrong sis?”  
  
_“So I guess you and Kato had a much different relationship then huh?” ___  
  
_“Yeah... a lot has happened since then.” _

“I woke up on the wrong side of the…” She looked down at her now broken armor. “Rebar?” She bit her lip in pain as she moved the pierced muscles. “Yeah rebar. Gotta reinforce my spleen ya know.” 

“No I don’t, keep telling me about it sis.” She could hear his worry, and for once in her life understood it. Her vision was blurry, her eyes heavy, everything was heavy really. All she wanted to do was lie back and sleep.  
  
“YOOUCH” Vel’s eyes snapped into focus as the pain cut through her entire being. “Did you really just?” She breathlessly asked her ghost.  
  
“Yes I did, no sleeping until we get you some medical attention, so I’m going to keep you awake.” The dusty battered shell floated up to her eyes, “By any means necessary.”  
  
The ruin was filled with the smell of iron, the sounds of distant warfare and Vel’s own labored breathing, and it felt dead. The spark that usually ran throughout the strikers body was absent and it hurt more than any hunk of metal could. She cringed in pain as LD nudged the bar more. 

“So where’ve you been bro. I leave the Tower for a bit and suddenly the party invites the entire Cabal Empire?”  
  
“Well you vanished during the party, me and Tar kinda settled down into a routine, had some nice times, went on a few archive missions. Same ol gig. Was at a party out at the rim when the stuff started. Couldn’t even get my good armor cause it was back home. Dunno if the apartment is… Still anyways, Drunkenly stumbled into the forest, found this one group of survivors got them set up in a nice place in the EDZ set up a beacon to call in survivors. LD got a message to lil miss Solstice. Hey Siddy,” “Don’t call me that.” “What floor are you on?” With one last nudge to the rebar the ghost floated outside. The rest of the conversation was lost to her, as the world lost focus and her eyes barely stayed open. 

“I gotcha sis.” She could feel Kato grab her and pull her up, his shorter stature meant her legs pretty much dragged on the ground. “We gonna get you fixed right up before we head back.”  
  
“Did you become a medical doctor while I was gone?” Vel grunted as Kato dropped her onto a stool. 

“No but I still got some light left in me so we gotta do this,” There was a guttural roar as Kato yanked the rebar through the rest of her body. “And then I can do that.” The soft warmth of a healing rift entered her body and she felt less heavy, but the rift only lasted for a couple of seconds. 

“Wow lil bro, didn’t know you finish so fast.”  
  
“Hahaha, I just tried to save your life that’s all. Sol please bring the ship around, before some Cabal see it.” Kato moved towards the windows to keep watch, leaving the titan with her ghost. 

Vel stood up and stretched, wincing as she pulled the wound. The rift had been too short and weak, it wasn’t a through and through anymore but she could feel the blood still slowly falling no both sides of her body. The only thing holding it together at this point was a bit of luck and magic, any sudden movement or motion could probably aggravate it and set her back. At least the rebar was out of her body. 

“INCOMING GET DOWN!” Solstice yelled before vanishing, Kato throwing himself deeper into the room. A cluster of missiles blew the window Kato had been standing at into smithereens. Vel threw herself off the stool and immediately groaned in regret as she felt something pop and more blood rush out. 

“Bruh what happened?” Vel groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position. 

“We got spotted. We have to move now.” Kato pulled Vel’s arm over his shoulders and started walking. “Solstice you have to use your maps to find us a good LZ.” 

“Or, you idiots can wait one god damned second for help.” The tired voice, the slight drawl. 

“Oh thank the Traveler. Tar, Kato fucked up again.” Vel groaned and draped herself over the exo, who’s similar height was much better equipped to help her move. 

“He tried his best don’t be too mean to your brother.” Tarow pulled a sidearm from his boot and handed it to Vel. “Kato you scout ahead, have Solstice keep open comms with LD and Archive. We can use the canals and rivers to fly low and then burst out when we see an opening.” Vel always in awe of the way Tarow could flip an invisible switch and go from sarcastic father figure to commander when necessary. 

Following orders, the trio slowly and stealthily moved through the ruins of the city. Dodging debris, Cabal and the beginning of Fallen scavengers. What felt like eons later thanks to blood loss and pain, they reached a canal, just wide enough for the standard guardian ship. 

“Vel I’m gonna have to leave you here.” Gently he set her down. “LD let me know if _ anything _ pops up on your radar. Kato, stay low back here too. This area is too open I don’t like it.” Archive popped out and a sniper rifle fell into Tarow’s hand. Dark armor covered by the bright orange scarf he wore around his neck, ventured out not making another sound. 

Vel pulled her gauntlet off her hand with her teeth, stuffing the dirty and broken leather into her mouth as each breath sent ripples of pain through her body. Time passed agonizingly slow as she focused her entire being on not roaring loud enough to grab the attention of every Cabal in ten miles. 

“You keep holding on boss. Tarow is almost done and then we’ll get you somewhere safe.” LD floated in front of her face, softly tapping his damaged shell against her dirty and bloody forehead. “We’re getting out of here.”  
“Of course we are LD, why would you think otherwise.” Kato tried to sound confident and self assured, as he usually was, but even though the pain Vel could see through her brother. 

His body was near flush with the corner, and using the scope of his auto rifle he was checking for enemies. There was genuine fear and anxiety radiating off of him, and as he kept glancing back at her, she realized it wasn’t for himself. 

“Well if I can get five minutes of peace away from you dying sounds good.” Her face scrunched in confusion as her voice was raspier and softer than she expected. 

“You need to save your energy.” Tarow reappeared silently and unexpectedly making Kato jump his fist held out as if fire was gathered in it. “Since Kato’s ship was lost to the Cabal, it's going to be a tight fit in mine. Archive is bringing the ship around. When they get here we got 35 seconds to get on the ship and get out of this canal before the nearest thresher catches visual.”  
“Can we get her in the ship in that small of a time frame?” Kato looked at the paleing titan. “I can’t carry her that quickly and we can’t just sit out in the open.” Tarow put a hand, mangled metal and errant wires sticking out from broken armor. 

“We are not leaving anyone behind. We can get her there and in but we’re going out hot then.” 

“What’s life if it aint a bit warm? Hot things are usually better.” Vel’s voice was still raspy. “Since you guys like my idiot butt too much we might as well give the Cabal somethin to do.” 

“Yeah yeah kid, you’re lucky I love ya.” Tarow slipped the sniper on his back. “Now why do you have to have the heaviest fuckin armor?” Grunting he pulled the titan up onto her feet. 

“On approach sir, ETA 60 seconds.” Archive’s soft voice cut through the chuckles and complaints. “Recommend stepping out… now!” 

Vel was used to the roar of ships being close to her, the side effect of climbing up the Tower to think closer to the clouds. But the sound of one flying towards her that they were basically going to jump into? Louder than anything she had ever experienced, and that included grenades and rockets!  
Kato scrambled into the cockpit, leaning over to grab Vel’s arms and pull her in. 

“Hostiles sir!” “Cabal at 3 o’clock!” “Bastards incoming on our right!” All three ghosts notified the guardians about the Thresher swiftly flying over the ruined buildings towards them. 

“ARCHIVE TAKE OFF.” Tarow jumped back and started to take shots at the Thresher. 

Vel banged on the glass as the cockpit lowered. She could hear Kato talking to Archive about where to go, but the words didn’t matter. Tarow was shooting dozens of Cabal and retreating deeper into the city. Alone, lightless. All because of her helplessness.


	4. Zero Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody and beaten, Lightless Vel has to face the new realities of her existence.

Her body hurt. She was on something soft? It was too bright for her to open her eyes, and she was squinting painfully until finally they adjusted. 

There were trees, and blue sky, it was… cold? Looking at exposed arms she could see goosebumps and an IV tube. She was clean, and wrapped up, bandages around her gut. A grimace cut across her face as a deep breath pulled at the wound. 

“Good mornin sunshine.” Kato? “Your brother will probably be in soon, you’ve been out for almost three days.” 

“Three days?” Vel moved to push herself up. “I can’t be he-arghhh.” She fell back against the bed. 

“You have to stay there unfortunately.” The doctor, a dark skinned human woman , pushed her shoulders back down. “You’re lucky I was here. That rebar? It pierced part of your intestine and your entire appendix.” 

“Didn’t know I had one of those…” Vel sighed and looked at the patched ceiling. 

“Well you still did somehow. I was able to close up the gash but you have to heal the old fashion way. You’re on bed rest for a long while. Once your stable enough we’re gonna move you to a different building.” 

“But the city I nee-”   
  
“You need to heal so we don’t lose any more guardians.” The doctor looked tired and stern, it reminded Vel of Tarow. “Sit your ass down and heal up then you can go back to throwing yourself back into the fray.” 

“Yes Doc.”   
  
“Its Dr. Niraj in case you need something. I have a lot of people to tend to but we want soldiers back on their feet asap.” The woman took notes on a clipboard and walked up to Vel. The titan’s face was strangely blank. “You’ll be out of commission for a while, but we need guardians at their best, not two stitches away from bleeding out.” 

“I got that. How long am I out for?” 

“If all heals well…” The doctor looked at the young woman and the heavily bandaged abdomen. “Three months.” Vel’s jaw dropped and she started to make noises. “Your intestines are one bad stretch away from falling out. If you want to get out there and fight, you’ll need to heal first.” 

“Bu-but-” 

“No buts. If I see your butt out of that bed I will purposefully delay your discharge.” Dr. Niraj’s face left no room for argument, the practiced glare not tempered by glasses. 

“Yes ma’am.” Vel sighed and leaned back into the bed. 

“Don’t sound defeated young lady. Recovery is a road you guardians haven’t walked before, it's tough and long, just give it time.” The doctor walked out, gently patting the titan’s leg. “My associate will be coming in soon to assist you and check your bandages again.” 

Vel sat back with a deep sigh and stared at the patchy ceiling. 

Her thoughts wandered in a muddled mess of purpose, uselessness and overall despair. 

Ever so gently she was brought out of her thoughts by a small cold metal object landing on her chest. Next to the scrapes and bruises, Lil Dude’s dented, soot covered bashed up shell fit right in with her mood and look. 

“We’re a little banged up right now boss, but we’ll get better.” Vel could feel her eyes watering and she clutched the ghost closer. “I promise boss we’ll be right back in it before you know it.” She couldn’t say anything, she just hugged the last of her light close and cried silently.

There were too many thoughts going on in Vel’s head, but a few of them rang faster and truer than some of the others. Pain was common, it came and went as she took shaky breaths. Failure, that rang through a lot. Guardians had one job, protecting the Traveler and humanity and look where she was now. A useless bedridden titan for months. 

Fear was also setting in. She was truly mortal now. Vel pulled Lil Dude even closer the ghost’s pointed metal digging into her exposed skin. This was to be her final life, and she was already at risk of dying forever. 

“Vel umm, maybe not so hard? I don’t know if you can get tetanus now.” Vel immediately released the shell, mumbling as she reached over to wipe the small cuts on her sternum. 

“Hi I’m Tanya I’m goin- oh fuck.” The short woman, fit, dark curly hair, casual clothes, walked over to her quickly and pulled out disinfectant. “We’re just gonna wipe that down. You okay girl?” 

“Yeah I’ll be better soon. Hopefully.” Vel’s face fell. “Like a few months.” 

Tanya grabbed the clipboard and read the notes. 

“Ohh you’re the kid doc was talking about. Another titan huh?” Tanya smiled as she unraveled the bandages. “So what were ya, a punchy lady a shield lady or a throwin lady?” 

“Lady is a…unfitting adjective for the boss.” Lil Dude chuckled as Vel swatted at him. 

“Checks out given the notes written for ya. I was a striker before everything.” Vel winced as a wet towel gently cleaned around the stitches. 

“I was a striker too. Just was about to park when everythin happened.” 

“Ayy striker solidarity.” Softly new bandages were wrapped around her stomach. “You’ll find uses out here even without your light. Who knew patching up wrestlers would mean I’m one of the more qualified nurses here.” Tanya chuckled softly. “For now your wound is too fresh, but in a couple of weeks if it keeps healin like that. We’ll be able to get you moving around again.” Dark hands packed up the supplies into a small bag. 

“Thanks a lot Tanya. I’m umm Vel by the way. And I really mean it.” 

“No problem it’s my job. Can’t punch so good right now so I might as well patch people up.” Tanya smiled brightly. “Also the next time I’m here I’ll see about finding your ghost a new shell so he’s not all jagged. Or at least some cleaning supplies.”   
“That would be very appreciative Ms. Tanya.” Lil Dude bowed his head at the retreating titan. “Looks like there are things that we can do here boss.” 

“Yeah but one thing at a time, I guess.” Vel stared at the fresh bandages and the throbbing pain behind it. “First we gotta get back on our feet.” 

_“I mean you did.” __  
_ _“Oh if only it was that easy.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized until I was writing this, that guardians probably don't understand the healing process very well. 
> 
> They recover in like ten seconds, have a bunch of healing magic. Long term physical recovery is probably out of their wheelhouse. It's definitely out of Vel's. 
> 
> Tanya is my lovely friend Willow's titan, who also kicks Vel's but while sparring in the Slices of Stray Life chapter 3. The first of many reoccurring OCs of my friends especially once we close out Forsaken (if I can keep writing that long). 
> 
> Also, can I get a kudo if you think Bungie should make a stuffed animal ghost shell? Lil Dude needs a hug.


	5. Longest Cooldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vel struggles to adjust to being bed ridden.

The next week flew by at the speed of a lead snail for Vel. 

Tanya did find a plain shell for Lil Dude and brought it by while checking on the bandages. The wound still hurt but now with the scabs setting it was also itchier than anything Vel had ever experienced. Dr. Niraj checked in every day, looking more and more exhausted every time.

Vel could hear the yells and the groans and the pain and the defeat that echoed through the makeshift field hospital. She tried her best to make the doc crack at least one smile before she left. 

All in all, Vel’s patience, which was already short, had been drained six times over. Kato had been moved with the Vanguard fleet to Titan, rallying with other survivors lead by Commander Zavala. Hawthorne, the leader of the refugees apparently was not very happy about that. Tarow had eventually gotten a ride back to the Farm reuniting with an incredibly stressed out Archive before taking off to scavenge supplies off Fallen and Cabal patrols across the EDZ. And Vel? Vel had been lying in bed so long she was pretty sure it was part of her now. 

“You really shouldn’t rush this kiddo.” Tanya told her after hearing her complaints for the thirtieth time. “If you’re not one hundred percent ready and you go out there you’re putting everyone else at risk. You aren’t pulling your weight you know?” 

“I don’t mean going out onto the fronts and stuff. I just wanna get outta bed.” Vel groaned, very much showing the teenage mentality she still had. “I wanna help out instead of just sucking up time and resources.” 

“You’re not sucking up time and resources. Think of it as an investment. We’re putting extra work and time into your healing. And when you’re better you’ll give back twice as much.” Tanya ruffled purple hair. “You’re slated for big things kid. When you’re one hundo percento tho.” 

Vel blew the stray hairs out of her face. 

“I just. I wanna be done with this recovery stuff already. It's been forever.”   
  
“It’s been a week.” 

“I feel so much better-” 

“You yelped when you scratched your head cause it pulled on the wound.”   
  
“Why can’t the doc let me go already?”   
  
“Cause you’ll probably over exert yourself, pop your stitches and bleed out.” Tanya counted off her fingers. “You’re no good to us hurt Vel. We want you at your best before we let you loose on the world.” Vel’s eyes and shoulders dropped. “Look if it makes you feel better. Once you’re outta here you owe me.” A purple eyebrow cocked. “A couple of favors.” 

Smiling weakly Vel stuck her hand out, wincing when she lifted too high. 

“That’s a deal. My friend and I know a great place down…” Vel’s face fell as she thought of Tarow, fighting in the Last City, armed with a sniper and the second best spotter he could ever ask for (No one knew who the first was but he always said that there was somethin in him saying he had a great one in the past.). Him being willing to sacrifice himself to buy her and her brother time to escape. Her own father figure and mentor going off to face an army to keep them safe. Him wandering around Lightless and she couldn’t be there to watch his back. 

“The hunter exo with no eyes? He was nice, talked to him in passing when he visited. This is when you were still passed out. Polite, thankful, worried about you a hell of a lot.” 

“Yeah. Tar’s family ya know. He trained me on how to be a guardian.” Tanya cocked her head. “Not the whole like striker part, but the vanguard part. How to work as a fire team. How to be efficient and cautious. Basically all the on the ground stuff. Even taught us how to write reports.” 

“Sounds like a good man.” 

“The best. You can tell my brother that if he ever visits. Short dude, a little taller than you. Wears robes, looks a lot like me with the whole purple hair and orange markings.” 

“He was here too for a bit. Checked up on you and then went to Titan with the rest of the fleet. Nice kid.” Vel had to laugh at that. 

Her brother, Kato, nice. I mean sure he was polite sometimes, when he was talking to people outside their found family, but he was also her brother. That she teased for being short and he teased back about being an idiot. It was a give and take relationship really. 

“He’s a jerk on his better days but sure.” Vel smiled fondly but the reality of their situation slowly made it fall. “He’s a good dude. I’m sure he’s helping out a lot.” 

“I’m sure he’s doing you all proud.” Tanya smiled softly as there was a knock on the door. 

“Salutations I’m Jane and,” The green haired human stopped and looked at Tanya. “Hi honey! I did not know you were going to be here.” 

“Hi joyful.” Tanya tiptoed to give her a quick kiss. “Vel this is my wife Jane, Jane this is that titan kid I’ve been telling you about.” 

“Hello Vel. My name is Jane, I am currently the one keeping stock of all the medical supplies and making sure they are adequately distributed.” 

“Umm hi Jane.” Vel gulped nervously. Was she using too much supplies? Taking up the bed for too long? 

“By my notes, you have declined the use of any pain medication, but due to the severity of your injuries they are highly recommended.” Tanya’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked at the clipboard her wife was holding. 

“Yeah I don’t need em. I saw people coming in with way more serious wounds than I have-” 

“Vel you were impaled by a two inch thick piece of steel.” Tanya smacked her face. “How much pain are you in?” 

“It wasn’t that bad, there was a dude missing like half his leg and another-”   
  
“How bad do _you_ feel kid?” Tanya’s stare was serious and Vel could feel her heart drop. 

“Its… manageable. Some days are better than others but nothing stops me from like, surviving.” The wives looked at each other and then the obviously embarrassed titan. “Look I can live like this those other people that get wheeled in need this stuff more.” 

"While I respect what you may understand to be a noble deed, I have to ask that you trust my capabilities in resource management. Everyone's getting exactly what they need, and it isn't your place as a soldier, or a person, to decide who's got it worse off." Jane stated. “I am going to add a small dosage of morphine to your IV now-” 

“Jane, she doesn’t need anything that strong.” 

“Nonsense she was impaled by a two inch piece of steel that tore through her intestines this is the appropriate amount of pain killer.” Before Tanya could stop her a small syringe poked through her IV line. 

“Shit kid, you’re gonna be a noodle for a while. Sleep well and relax a bit. LD you can find me making rounds if you guys need me.” Tanya scratched the back of her neck. “Jane, let's get outta here so she can sleep?” 

“Yes dear. Enjoy your rest Vel, you deserve it.” Jane smiled widely and proudly as orange eyes blurred and closed. 

“You know she’s not going to be super happy about it when she wakes up?” 

“She’ll be better rested and healed, and all we want is for folks to get better.” Tanya shook her head at her wife’s logic. 

The rest of the conversation got blurry and unfocused as everything felt light and the constant throbbing of her stomach faded into peaceful blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for one update here. Got the lovely Tanya making her second and will definitely not be last appearance for this arc, and her great wife Jane, Willow's warlock oc who's so much fun.


	6. Step One: Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally she's off bed rest.

The next couple of weeks passed in a similar fashion. Tanya would come by, clean and change the bandages, Dr. Niraj would pop by for more extensive routines, and Jane would occasionally come in to make sure she was actually taking the pain killers Vel would try to slip back to storage. 

Kato called sometimes, usually at odd times due to the time difference on Titan. He was doing some weird research on Hive rituals and talk about reverse engineering them to restore the Light? The science talk went over her head, wack space magic. 

Tarow would visit on occasion, and now that she was cleared to have outside visitors introduced her to the newest member of the family, a small brown three legged mutt who was nearly glued to the hunter’s side. 

“What did he name him?” 

“Your brother named him Trips. We found him in the EDZ a day or two after getting you here.” 

“He named a dog, who lost his leg to a  _ trip mine _ , Trips?” Vel slowly enunciated the sentence, but all she got was a firm nod. “That scans. Put him up here I want to pet him.” 

“NO NO NO NO.” Dr. Niraj came into the room. “I might have cleared the dog-” 

“His name is Trips.” Tarow softly chimed in.

“To enter the hospital, but he cannot go on the beds otherwise we run the risk of infecting the wound.” 

There was a small whine as Trips ears fell back a small bit. 

“I’m sorry boy, doctor’s orders. We can set you up on a nice comfy bed next to her.” Tarow leaned down and scratched the dog’s chin. “I’m sure you’d like that huh boy?” 

Dr. Niraj rolled her eyes at the seemingly weak willed hunter. 

“Now Vel. How is the pain today?” She pulled the chart out and began making notes. 

“A solid four, a six if I stretch too far.” Cold hands prodded around the injury eyes scanning for details beyond Vel’s limited medical knowledge. 

“Well the good news is the wound seems to have fully closed.” Vel smiled widely. “But you’re going to be on light duty. No carrying anything over ten pounds, no physical activity. You’re free to walk about but try not to do any heavy lifting or labor yet.” 

Quite honestly Vel was not paying attention to the second half of that sentence. Her brain was focused on the freedom she was finally gaining after almost a month of being confined to the singular “hospital room” she had been in. 

“You hear any of that advice kid?” Tarow poked the stupid grin on her face. “Tower to Vel anyone home up there?” 

“I heard I heard. I can go but no work just walkin. No liftin, no runnin, no punching.” Vel smacked the metal hand away, earning a soft chuckle from the hunter. 

“Great then I’ll still ask Tanya to check on your bandages nightly. She’ll also be in the barracks set up in the farmhouse.” Dr. Niraj pulled back. “But otherwise you’re healthy enough to finally be out of bed.” 

Vel immediately swung her legs over the edge and began to stand up, only hesitating to let the doctor carefully remove her IV. 

As her feet touched the rug the titan smiled widely. A literal step towards recovery, towards helping the war effort, to having purpose again. Vel could hear talking but her focus was singular, the only thing that mattered was this. If she could do this she could get back out there. She could fight the fight. Do something that mattered. 

Shaking her head Vel ignored the thoughts pressing at the back of her mind. None of that mattered if she could get back out there. 

She pushed on the edge of the bed, which was more exhausting than any training she had ever done. Taking deep shaky breaths she stood, on her own two feet. It felt like forever since the last time she was upright on her own merit. Pride and happiness rushed through her and she turned to smile at Tarow, who was grinning back at her, despite his lack of eyes she could feel the warmth and affection behind his gaze. 

Then his mouth fell, and she looked confused until she looked down.

When did the rug get so close? 

Her knees had buckled and given out unable to hold the titan up with how banged up it felt. 

_ Failure, failure, failure. _ The mantra repeated in her mind, and she grit her teeth trying to ignore it. 

“Rushin headlong in there huh kiddo.” Tarow sat her up, quickly glancing for any injuries that may have been acquired in the fall. “We’ll get you back in shape in no time.” 

“Yeah huh.” Vel deflated, very visibly, a soft snout gently pressing her hand. “You n me gotta get back in shape huh.” She scratched brown fur. 

“We’ll get Tanya to run you through some light physical therapy until you’re no longer at risk of breaking your stitches.” Dr. Niraj had a weird cross of a look. Somewhere between angry Tarow and genuine concern of her well being. “I do not want to have you back in my OR anytime soon.” 

“Yes doc.” Vel rolled her eyes. The thoughts still pressed at the back of her mind muted by the proximity of people who cared. “Can I still go?” 

“Whenever you’re ready, we can also give you crutches or a wheelchair-”   
“No no I got it.” Vel interrupted, getting even more worried looks from the two adults. “I promise I got this.” 

“Vel we can-” 

“No Tar I need to do this.” Her voice was firm but pressed. Like ceramics pushed just to the edge of cracking. Tarow nodded and backed off, standing off to the side, ready to catch her. With a deep breath she pulled herself back to her feet, fists clenching the sheets like they’d give her support. 

_ Failure _ . She couldn’t be when she was here standing on her own power. 

_ Weak.  _ No weak person would choose to continue on through these difficult times. 

_ Powerless.  _ She may not have the light but she had herself and her family. 

One by one she tried to counter each dagger of a thought with a step. It was exhausting and draining but by the time she a few buildings over and in her own civilian clothing the thoughts were back to their vulture like circling instead of being slapped into her ears. 

Lying in the not as comfortable cot Vel felt like an empty tank on a racing sparrow. At least she was in one piece though. A sparrow works once it gets fixed up. She just had to wait to get fixed up. 

Eyes fluttered as her body finally gave into its exhaustion. Rest, she needed rest, that’s what the doc kept sayin. Her eyes closed and the vultures came down once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of the main boy is here. Good ol' Trips the dog!
> 
> And also a lot of insight into Vel's brain because man she's hurtin, and not just physically. These sorta thoughts are kinda the core of her arc though, and the way she deals with this stuff is integral to how she acts in the future. 
> 
> It hurts a lot now, but I promise she'll get better.


	7. Two Truths and a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving forward finally.

The cons of being off bed rest were not something Vel really thought about while stuck in the hospital. She dreamed of walking around, seeing the sky fully, feeling the sun on her skin, strongly stepping into the war effort. 

What she never thought of, was the sheer level of exhaustion simply existing was while this injured. Every breath, every step, every movement and conversation completely drained her. She had never realized how little ten pounds actually was, when the light let her lift much more than that without a second thought. 

Ten pounds wasn’t even four data pads since these were older, mostly scavenged models. She kept up her demeanor for Kato and Tarow, but had a feeling that her mentor could see through it. Kato looked too tired and stressed to properly talk, much less notice her personal existential crisis. 

The more days she spent struggling to do anything, the lower the vultures circled, waiting for the moment she was too tired to fight back. 

Tanya had started her with physical therapy, which mostly just included short walks around the secured areas of the Farm, talking about any and everything. Vel met Tanya’s other wife, a hunter named Reina, who popped in between patrols for a quick kiss and hello before running off to some other assignment. 

Seeing other people moving constantly, busy securing this, scouting that, moving here, taking those supplies there, it hurt to only watch but motivated her to keep working towards her recovery. 

When the Last City had been taken for almost three months, a rogue shard of the Traveler had given some guardians their light back. Tarow had physically held her in place when he told her that, seeing the gears in her head turning. 

“You can’t go.” 

“I can get it back. I can do something.”   
  
“No you can’t.” 

“I’ll be abl-” 

“NO ONE ELSE HAS COME BACK.” Tarow had snapped. His shoulders fell, his usually strong presence felt like wet clay clinging desperately to her shoulders. “Some of my friends got the coordinates for the shard and tried to go. Between the Fallen and the Cabal and now apparently, the Taken they died.” His breath shook, and his voice sounded more exhausted than she had ever felt. “I don’t want to lose you too. I thought I did once already and I can’t. Not with you two.” 

The two guardians stood there, foreheads touching, one crying, the other one not physically capable. 

It was a tender moment and Vel finally realized, after almost five years of working and living together just how much she really meant to the man. She pulled him close and hugged him with all her strength. 

“You’re not gonna lose me Tar. Not till the heat death of the universe.” Her voice was a broken whisper. 

After some time, a few minutes or a few seconds she couldn’t tell, Archive gently nudged the hunter. 

“We have to leave soon sir.” She sounded apologetic and reluctant to actually leave. As the two let go Lil Dude gently prodded the titan’s face. 

“You keep her safe okay Sid?” Tarow patted Lil Dude lightly. 

“Always and forever.” He chirped back. “And Tarow, thank you for at least trying to use my name.” 

“Anytime Sid, just gotta find an ol friend who knows Greek. She’d get it right in a heartbeat.” Vel rolled her eyes as the hunter laughed. 

“Haha, you guys can speak the fancy ancient language.” Vel grumbled as Tarow pressed a quick kiss to her hairline. “Eat scrap while you’re out there.” 

“I’ll try to. Keep Trips company will ya? Kids aren’t so gentle with em yet.” A single nod was given as he finally left, leaving the titan alone with the dog and her ghost. 

Despite what she thought she wasn’t filled with dread or anxiety at Tarow returning to the war, his near week of downtime to aid with her recovery finally over. Instead, she was filled with longing. To be by his side and have his back. For the last two years she had been on her own, missing the bantering and rhythm they had found working together. She wanted it back now. To bring something to the table again. 

Vel shook her head willing the vultures away. 

Recovery, she had to focus on recovering fully so she could be at her best. 

Every day, every time her thoughts and hopes slipped she reminded herself of this. She focused on regaining her strength slowly. 

A few weeks later she could walk around without feeling like she was going to collapse at some point. 

Then she was walking around the Farm unassisted, and eventually without feeling like she ran a marathon. 

Five months, six days, and twenty one minutes into her recovery, the ground shook as a white wave passed over the land, across the planet, across the universe. 

“They really did it…” Dr. Niraj whispered. 

“Did what?” 

“They were taking it back today. A full offensive on the City.” The doctor looked at her, “I thought you were looking for a distraction with this exam so I didn’t bring it up.” 

Vel’s face was blank. She could feel the light pulling the last of the wound together, way too late to stop the scar but she was back at full power, the electricity within her jumping across muscles like it never left. 

“They didn’t tell me.” Kato mentioned a big storm likely cutting out comms for a few days, Tarow hadn’t been back for almost two weeks but he said he was heading deeper into the Cabal turf for a big score. 

As she stared through the patchy barn roof she could see the Traveler, the biggest score they could’ve ever asked for.   
“That looks fully healed so you’ll be able to do as you please now!” Dr. Niraj smiled at the young guardian but that smile faded at the dark look on Vel’s face. A moment after she saw it, the titan smiled and grinned widely. 

“Thanks doc, I’m back in tip top shape!” Vel sounded happy, but experience told the doctor it rang hollow. 

“Don’t be afraid to stop by and say hello. Although I won’t be seeing you in my OR again I do rather enjoy your company.” The doctor smiled softly. “When you’re not yelling at me for ‘locking you in hospital prison.’” 

The titan sheepishly scratched the back of her head. 

“I’ll be sure to doc.” Vel almost tore through the door as she quickly walked outside. 

People were cheering in the streets, she could see Jane, Tanya and Reina hugging, twirling and celebrating. Guardians and civilians alike pouring alcohol, blasting music, dancing and enjoying the good news. 

She should be celebrating but she couldn’t. Her body was too wired. Turning on her heel she ran into the forest, past patrol beacons and trails, past any sign of humanity until she was sure she was along. 

“You… you okay boss?” Lil Dude stared at Vel. 

The only response he got was the crack of thunder as a fist blasted through a tree. 

Then another, then another, then another. 

Clouds gathered, grey and heavy, the wind picked up. Lil Dude looked around nervously, the smell of ozone getting stronger and the temperature dropping dramatically. The ghost looked around, something was pinging his radar, turning to where Vel was running towards a boulder he noticed it, a short awoken woman tiredly trekking through the forest. 

“Boss!” But Vel was lost in the emotion and rage, charging recklessly forward. 

That snap… that didn’t sound like a tree.

Vel dropped her super and looked up. Pale blue was covered in red as the woman groaned against the boulder she crashed on. 

“No no no no no.” Vel slid next to the woman, pushing purple hair out of her face. “Oh god no.” 

“You mother fucker. I can’t escape shoulder charges anywhere can I? Fucking titans. I didn’t sign up for a fucking crucible match!” 

“I’m so sorry I-”  
  
“Do you regularly go around fucking punching people around corners huh? You some big dick crucible champion huh? Fucking bitch.” Bared teeth and an icy blue glare met orange eyes. “Fucking broke a leg and some ribs, now I’m gonna have to see a damn doctor.”

A small battered ghost materialized next to the woman. 

“I can heal you Vlana.” 

“No you fucking can’t you don’t have any light and this fuck wad just ran me over with her supe…” Vel could see the dots being connected in the woman's mind. Then a smile, and then the explosive pain of a knife being embedded in her skull.

In a flash of blue Vel took a deep breath and grabbed her forehead, brief moments of phantom pain lingering. 

“Now we’re even. Later kid.” The hunter, Vlana her ghost had said, walked towards the farm. 

“I hope we don’t see her again.” Lil Dude muttered. “It was an accident.” 

“Yeah no she seems like a bi-” Vel’s sentence got cut off as Lil Dude jabbed her right where the knife had entered her brain. “Okay okay okay, but point made. Don’t wanna be stuck around her.” The titan shuddered at the thought.

“You feeling better now boss?” Lil Dude floated over, gently pressing his shell against her forehead. “I know you were upse-”

“I’m….” Orange eyes darted around. Dozens of trees knocked over, even more trees and plants charred with lightning. “I’ll be fine.” 


	8. Feelings and Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vel goes to help Kato move home and gets a moment to reflect.

Kato laughed as he led Vel into his Red War “office” that he had on Titan, and office was a strong word to describe the crates stack together to form furniture, barely visible over the scattered data pads and papers. 

“Welcome to my home away from home. The chair hurts but the view is nice.” The chair was another smaller box thrown in the middle of the room. 

“Nice room bro. Very you, square, short and bulky.” Vel could feel the slap against her armor as her much shorter brother whacked her arm. She moved towards the window, gazing out towards the endless ocean, the giant rolling waves both serene and unsettling. 

“Careful Vel, if ya fall in you might get eaten by the Leviathan.” Kato tried to shove the heavily armored, taller and more muscular awoken to no movement. 

“I thought the Leviathan was in orbit on Nessus?” Vel looked confused. 

“Nah there’s another one apparently. Some giant monster you can see in the water sometimes.” Kato shrugged. “I never saw it but it doesn’t stop people from yellin about it.” The warlock shoved data pads and papers into the “chair” not even bothering to look at his sister. 

Vel however was still staring out at the water, synchronizing her breathing with the rise and fall of the Rig, it was relaxing aside from the smell of wet metal and Hive. She was forcibly taken out of her thoughts by a box being shoved into her arms. 

“Hey dummy go take that up I’ll organize you move.” Orange eyes smiled as the two began to work together, a familiarity in their work built on years of teamwork and living together despite their time apart. 

For a couple of hours they did just that, small jokes and banter flowing as if nothing had ever changed. Vel smiled fondly as she turned to head back in, taking a moment to breathe and look out into the ocean.

Then she saw it. A shadow deep under the water moving. 

“Lil Dude you can bring me back up here right?” 

“I mean theoretically ye-” Vel didn’t even wait for a full confirmation before slamming her helmet on and sprinting off the side of the building, thrusting all of her weight forward. Air roared by her, the arc energy crackling in her muscles. 

The shadow was still moving closer, a feeling in her gut said she was going to land in front of it at the spe- Her thoughts were cut short as she painfully smashed into the water, feeling the bones in her fist and arm almost shatter as it took the impact. Shaking her head she pushed her body forward deeper into the water. 

It was cold, biting through her armor and deep into her core. Gritting her teeth she just willed her body downwards. Her lungs burned, but those didn’t matter. Something was calling her down here. 

And that something was the giant yellow eye, bigger than her entire body. The Leviathan, larger than her vision could see in the deep dark water, the edges blending with the water behind it. She gasped and felt the last of her air exit her lungs, the bright pupil expanding and observing the small creature that delved into its domain. 

For a moment she was still, floating in the water. The two beings observing, thinking, almost comprehending each other and why they were down there. Something clicked in Vel’s brain and with a nod she felt the last beat of her heart as she fell unconscious. 

Vel threw her helmet off and puked as she rematerialized on the airstrip she had jumped off of. None of the water was in her body anymore but the feelin was still there. 

“Boss? What… what happened?” Lil Dude stared at the titan, a grin on her face. 

“I.. I feel a lot better now Lil Dude.” Vel grabbed her helmet off the ground and tucked it under her arm. “I had a second to think down there and I figured some stuff out.”

“If you’re sure. I just want you to be good, I want you to be happy Vel, you know that right?” 

“I know and I love you too Lil Dude. This just. This was something I had to figure out on my own, and even then you help a ton buddy. I wouldn’t have been able to do that without you.” Vel hugged the ghost, tucking him safely under her chin. “You’re family Lil Dude. I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was gonna go in the Slice of Life one but it became very organically part of how Vel's feelin right now. 
> 
> A lil more filler is probably due cause the crew isn't THE guardian so they don't do much with CoO or Warmind. 
> 
> Might find a way to introduce more of the great OCs my friends have written, especially since the great FlawedVictori has decided to join my TCU efforts and wrote some great stuff that Vel stars in. 
> 
> [Tori's Destiny Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori/works?fandom_id=20101869)
> 
> [A great fic about casual Vel](https://www.patreon.com/posts/lighting-yearns-29347373)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me word vomiting in hopefully a coherent manner. Vel is my first Destiny OC, starting to take shape when I started the game in November of 2018, and through my friends its evolved into a whole universe we lovingly call the Trips Cinematic Universe. 
> 
> From the deepest parts of my heart; thanks to Delilah, Eric, Willow and Tori for being great friends and helping me build a world so detailed and immersive I had to go write an actual novel around it. 
> 
> If you want to see some of the great ocs we've developed check out the other TCU fics.


End file.
